ECM110
ECM110, also known by the codename , is a Second Generation Information Alliance Object.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 2 Design The ECM110 has its main cannon attached to the right side of its spherical main body. The rear of the cannon has four pieces linked together on top of each other. The left side contains a sensor turret the same size of the main cannon. It has four air cushion floats attached at the end of four devices resembling heavy machinery arms that extend from the top of the body.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 2 Part 4 The Band Station has the site's address for its online quiz show painted in giant letters on its side.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 2 Part 12 Technology The ECM110 is an Object equipped with an air cushion engine and a switchable main cannon. By sliding the four pieces of its cannon it can switch between a low-stability plasma cannon, a railgun, a coilgun and a rapid-fire beam cannon. The sensor turret on its left side contains tons of cameras, microphones, sensors, radars, etc. It uses its many cameras and sensors to search for the enemy's weakpoint instead of focusing on direct firepower. The ECM110 is also known for its powerful broadcast equipment that sends a quiz show with extremely lucrative prizes for the people back in the safe countries, using the greed and desire for entertainment of over one billion people to analyze the enemy Object. Specifications *Class: Information Analysis and Electronic Warfare Weapon *Type: 2nd Generation Amphibious *Length: 130m (Legs fully deployed) *Armor Material: 2.5cm x 400 layers (Including welding impurities) *Propulsion Engine: Air cushion propulsion system *Top Speed: 530km/h *Main Armament: Switchable main cannon x 1 (Low-stability plasma cannon, railgun, coilgun or rapid-fire beam cannon) *Secondary Armament: Low-stability plasma cannons, various high-precision sensors, ultra high-speed imaging camera, etc *Main Color: White Chronology The Outer Gods The ECM110 was one of two Objects sent by the Information Alliance to the Gigant Hustler, together with the Gatling 033. After the Legitimacy Kingdom pretended to have interfered with the Capitalist Corporations Mobius Infinity's main cannons, the ECM110 was the only Object to not move in to attack it, taking a "wait and see" approach while it tried to analyze it.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 2 Part 7 During their fight, Oh Ho Ho revealed to Milinda that the ECM110 not only was doing a live broadcast of the Gigant Hustler, it was also gathering footage that could be used as a reset button that would end the battle and force the Objects to withdraw by exposing the event's true nature and shattering the official image of a joint international military exercise.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 2 Part 14 After the Baby Magnum destroyed the Mobius Infinity and shifted the balance of power towards the Legitimacy Kingdom, the ECM110 was ordered to use its reset button by Oh Ho Ho, who was being targeted by the three remaining enemy Objects. This action cancelled the Gigant Hustler exercise.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 2 Part 16 References Category:Objects